CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type solid state imaging devices or MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type solid state imaging devices are distributed as solid state imaging devices for imaging a subject. A dynamic range of the solid state imaging devices for an incident light is being gradually enhanced by the improvement of semiconductor technologies. However, it is not so uncommon that an incident light exceeding a preset dynamic range is generated in a situation where a solid state imaging device is actually utilized. Therefore, a technology for extending a dynamic range is being actively investigated.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus that includes a pixel that performs long-term exposure and a pixel that starts short-term exposure during a period where the long-term exposure is being performed, and combines an image obtained with the long-term exposure and an image obtained with the short-term exposure to extend a dynamic range.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an imaging apparatus provided with a solid state imaging device in which pixels that perform long-term exposure and pixels that perform short-term exposure multiple times and conduct outputting each time the short-term exposure is performed. The pixels are arranged in a grid pattern. The imaging apparatus averages a plurality of images obtained with the short-term exposure to correct camera shake and combines an image after averaging and an image obtained with the long-term exposure to extend a dynamic range.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique in which exposures are performed multiple times with a pixel that performs short-term exposure during exposure in a pixel that performs long-term exposure using a solid state imaging device provided with the pixel that performs long-term exposure and the pixel that perform short-term exposure to aim to extend the dynamic range.